


Fragments Within Unknown

by Cthulhuoverture



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Psychological Horror, Slice of Life, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuoverture/pseuds/Cthulhuoverture
Summary: Blank is unknown with no name to determine who or what it is. It is watching us and living within us.  No one can see it. We feel and think as it does. Through its perspective, all it can do is watch the unexplainable.





	1. Prologue

The day in which the light is present can be shattered to dusts, little particles swaying in the wind up until they are no more through the human eye. The neglection of duct tape to seal the mouth, the type of tapes where they will leave permanent silence within the jaw. Mouth and words are no more. No insults to sting the hearts of others, no hatred to leave the disease of more hatred spreading through out.

The silent mouth is an unnoticeable danger within plain sight. No one will noticed the distorted, imaginary hand of a creature covering the mouth within an individual. Whispering of demented lies, in which are eventually brought in through believing oneself to be a burden. What is a truth when the genuine truth is simply a lie. Dozens of weakened hands grasping for the invisible loved ones, hoping for assistant recovery in the bottomless pit of hopelessness. That’s the hopeful expectation, but the harsh reality is a silent tongue.

Loneliness wins. No one can defeat the creature, not even human beings, nor the strong-will of the soul.

Stay smiling the creature once said, be on the best behavior or else disappointment will come its way. The brain organ is disturbed with fire melting every portion of the mind. It’s no more, but just an empty television channel with echoes of static impacting the skull.

Afterwards, there was nothing else but silence.

Dear Earth,

Don’t mind the terrible address to whoever is reading this. I assume anyone would pick this up. So, why did i wrote earth you might say? That’s easy. I’m just a figment of your imagination. I’m not a someone or a something. However, that’s what is formed after the time of disappearance. It’ll make sense to write this to someone who’s close. Unfortunately, that’s not possible. I’m not real in this dimension

Everyone can’t see me, nor an animal. Sometimes, loneliness does kill. Which is worst? The emotional baggage of a lonesome wolf or the physical harm of a stab?

None of those question matter anymore. Again, nothing matters in the darkest room of a neglected home where green slime is dripping from the molded ceiling.

It’s awfully old in here. I can feel my skeleton rotting. The mark against my throat is still burning like iron rods from inside and out. My eyes want to water from the sensation, but i’m dry of tears already from the very start of dying. Even the giant rats are eating away my liver in the process of writing this. I guess they’re my friends now, one of my only friends in this house that was i once born in.

the light is praying that i don’t rot away alone. Even the gun that i once shot myself in the chest, i know it’s disappointed in me. All this tremendous pain. All of it hurts very much. Am i immortal? No, maybe i’m not immortal. Wasn’t one from the beginning anyways. I’m just like everyone else.

At least everyone is happy in the end. The rats found a meal so i’m happy their stomachs are filled. I’m happy that i won’t bring harm to anyone. Sometimes, happiness comes with a price. The price is that joy is free and we have the choice to make ourselves positive. But in the end, i wasn’t better. Please show those smiles upon your faces and don’t weep for the negative future. I may not be alright, but you’ll be alright. I promise.

Goodbye,

Blank

A surge of a whirlpool crossed through its’ vision after closing its eyes.. It was a terrible sight to behold with eyeballs floating in the water. Blood was wept through and now the entirety of the water is now dark red. Vision starts to go out with random voices present to disturb the ear drums.

it could not make out what they were. They were all inaudible. Eventually, there was silence through this nothingness

Nothingness stretched out with seconds, minutes and now an hour. However, a voice called out to him.

“Please wake up. It’s time to wake up from your slumber.” It was a soothing tone of some sort. It couldn’t make out who was it. Other than that, it opened its eyes with vision blurry for momentary seconds.

“Look who’s woken up from the dead. Nor do i believe i’ve met a creature with a human resemblance. All of your limbs are grey, even your head. What happened to your face if i may be curious?”

Vision was still an enemy against it. Before it realizes, its own appearance made out into a mannequin with no attributes to tell if its a male or a female. It was simply a living inanimate object made out of wood.

Facial attributes are no more.There was no other way to tell if the mannequin is in shock or startled. No facial features means the figure is simply blank of emotional expression.


	2. Bounded by Cynical Delight

Some say that the deepest portion of our hearts is an endless nowhere of grassy plains. Wherever the route will take them, there’s always going to be a result, the undetermined end in which that direction will present. The west direction may offer tranquility of rose buds and animals basking in the peace. Or, east will be problematic, an unquestionable choice where there’s a flat surface near the edge that leads to the smoking urban city of countless polluted factories.

The presence of the unknown figure in front of the mannequin was white noise. Questions bottled up to the confusion as to how it became this inanimate, human proportional object after death. There was static in its ear, mind’s blank but so was its heart. It could not feel anything, nothing at all. All what it had was a functioning mind, attempting to find common sense in this strange world it’s in.

Everywhere it turned to was an endless field of white. The sky is mundane of colors and so is the floor. Every direction void of colors. All what’s left is a mannequin shadow behind it. This is a blank plain void, but in the end so is its appearance.

“You’re not listening to a word i’m telling you, aren’t you?” Vision gradually became clearer as seconds faded by. The figure in front of it seemed to be a brownish distorted creature with unexplained features. It had razor sharp teeth with its face covered up by its own shadowy appearance. It was as if it was wearing a cloak of some sort. Other than that, his tone had a masculine voice behind it .

“No, you’re not a creature at all. In my recollections, you’re simply known as a mannequin of some sort. That’s what humans manufactured in those dusty old factories. It’s quite sad, don’t you think? I wished to meet someone with expressions. How would i know if you’re smiling or frowning? No wait, i have a solution.” Pink swirls formed within the creature’s paw, grey clouds appearing above it to form a black marker.

Smiles keeps everyone on their tip-toes. The more someone smiles, the better they are. “Excuse me while i draw - ah hah, that’s much better now.” The mannequin has a drawn-out, bright smile on its face. Eyes were as lit up as an excitable being with tremendous positive emotions.

However, there was still no ounce of genuine feelings inside.

“You may be asking yourself as to where you are right now. This is an area known as the boundless field of cynicism. Stay in here longer with no imagination, don’t expect to add colors to the walls all over us. Please look to your right. If you try hard enough, a scene may appear from your mental image. This is what transferred through my own picture.” A smirk coursed through its features to form a lovely sight to cheer the lovely mannequin. Puppies are always adorable creatures and so are the little animals known as the capybara. Those rodents have a peaceful mindset. It’s as if they mastered the art of having an undisturbed mind, no anxiety nor depression to disturb a precious creature.

However, that’s not what was offered in front of them. The scene came to be blood pouring from a hunched figure with watermelon-sized pumps on its back. It was difficult to tell, but eyes were bloodshot with spectacles of yellow dots beside the middle of the eyeball. Bony legs were bent, the weighing cement of the bumps destroying the strength of the unknown being. Crystal-sized blades were mounted on top of the back of the neck, the sharpness piercing through the vocal cords so the creature won’t talk at all. Mini-knifes were stabbed through both of its wrist with the result of blood seeping out of light red with a mixture dark red. If one were to look closely, marks of cuts were apparent on those wrists.

“Makes you feel at ease right?” The creature turned to him with a genuine smile of comfort to brighten up that smile. “It does make you think how it became to be this way. That’s an easy question. I myself imagined it and i’m sure you’ll find the strength to pull an image from your own mind. I know you can. It’s not easy at first so don’t rush yourself.”

There was no urgency to rush itself whatsoever. The mannequin tried with the utmost ability to imagine a scenery from its imagination. Unfortunately, there was no success. It all came out blank just like the area they were in. It was most definitely the most disappointing time to have an unimaginative mind with no fields of colors around it.

“Oh, how sad that must be. It must be true. Human beings aren’t the most expressive types of creatures. I’m sure you were one as well. Inanimate objects don’t talk or move around. Reincarnation is a complicated subject, but i won’t dwell much into it. No, don’t look at that creature. That’s not a human reincarnated as a monster. Remember, imagination. My one own imagination creates abstract things.” He turned away from the mannequin to walk away before turning around.

“Or who knows. I’m not a higher entity of being. Maybe my own creative expression could’ve brought an unfortunate human into a grotesque figure. Dead humans will either have a reincarnated life of benefits or misery. Now, follow me.” He gestured the other to follow along. “You must be guessing to yourself if that was it. No, this place offers more than just an endless field of nothingness. Yourself will be pleasantly surprised to see more of what’s in store.”

Afterwards, they make their way into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this strange figure? Next time on chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so this is going to interesting. I hope some of you enjoy my attempt to start writing fanfiction. This story wasn't planned since it was popped inside my mind and i went with the flow. I'll see you in the next chapter with more details!


End file.
